A Certain Red Haired Weasley
by sjchristmas
Summary: After her third year is over Hermione is at the burrow before going back to hogwarts. While at the brurrow you see the hints at a crush from hermione involving a certain red haried weasley which follows her into fourth year. H.G / G.please read/review:
1. Chapter 1

**A Certain Red Haired Weasley**

**Disclamer:I do not own Harry Potter or anything related they all belong to j.k rowling**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Hermione was sitting in the Weasley's backyard watching as all the Wealeys and harry played quidditch. She was just sitting there reading

_~ The day before ~_

_Sitting here by the tree was already on Hermione's schedule. Every afternoon Harry, Ron, the twins and Ginny would play some quidditch and if Charlie or Bill were visiting then they would join as well. Right now she was just sitting there thinking while everyone played quidditch. 'I can't help but feel a little lonely even with a book I can't help but want to have someone to talk to while everyone plays quidditch. Also sitting here watching them all doesn't help the little crush I have developed over a certain red haired Weasley. But that doesn't help you very much to discover who it is since all Weasleys have red hair and well basically that was the idea the whole time. See I even challenge my mind a bit well back to the topic on hand watching him fly around on the broom does very little to help me. The heat doesn't help much either. And stop thinking 'Hermione with a crush on a Weasley acting all girly' well it's a shame to inform you but I am not all that girly I just … ughh I don't just I'm not all that girly I may act a little here but I am very well allowed to thank you very much I am a girl after all. _

~Back to present time~

Currently she was sitting in her same position as yesterday. Her mind wandered to a conversation she had with Ginny the night before.

_~last night's conversation~_

"_Hermione are you asleep?" _

"_When am I ever asleep when it's our girl talk time?"_

"_Ohh yeaa huhh"_

"_You didn't forget, now did you?" 'she said sarcasticly'_

"_Well of course not! It's just I thought you didn't like it"_

"_Nonsense Ginny you're my best girl friend of course I like these conversations with you"_

"_Haha Alrite then"_

"_So let me guess, what did Harry do today"_

"_Am I that obvious" 'she asked uncertainly'_

"_No not really I just know you" 'a smile slowly tugging at the corner of both girls mouth'_

"_Well if that the case not much different than usual but he's always talking to me at dinner and sitting next to me, he always invites to go flying with him, it's just so I don't know I really like him as you know but I'm not sure he does I'm just so confused because if he doesn't like me well then I want to know so that I don't do anything stupid" 'she finished with a sigh'_

"_Well then that just mean I am going to have little chat with him doesn't it" 'she said with a grin'_

"_You would do thank you, thank you, thank you, so much Hermione"_

"_Anyways..." 'Ginny asked as the conversation took a sudden turn on hermione'_

"_Do you like anyone Hermione" 'she said grinning slightly as Hermione flushed a light pink'_

"_Certainly not Ginny what makes you think that overall I've been here with all your brothers and harry who would there be for me to have a crush on" 'she said hoping to get rid of Ginny's suspicion'_

"_Well there's Ron …" 'but she completely eliminated that option at the paling and slightly green color on Hermione's face' "but then again there are the twins" she said her grin widening even more at Hermione's scarlet face and wandering eyes'_

"_Certainly not Ginny" 'she said her voice wavering slightly'_

"_I have a feeling that it is one of them now all i have to do is find out which one…" 'she replied ignoring Hermione's blush' "remember I still plan on having you as a sister someday"_

~Back to present~

Anyways I'm just sitting here watching them play quidditch as her eyes quickly drifted from Ginny and found one of the twins. Even from this distance I could tell that it was George_._

'_Ginny probably knows how close she is' _'she thought knowing she wasn't getting rid of Ginny's suspicion and that she would soon find out'

* * *

><p><strong>There the end to the first chapter. Please review and tell me what you think oh my story so far.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

So there she was again sitting in the same spots as the day before watching all the others play quidditch. Most days it seems as if this all they do but mostly it is, but when they get tired or if it gets too hot to play they'll either go inside or find something cooler to play. I'm guessing this is one of those days watching as they all faced each other and nodded their heads they started lowering their brooms. As they were all on the floor the twins started walking towards her.

"Hey Granger-"Fred started

"What you doing,-"George continued

"Reading a book like the lonesome bookworm you are?-"

"Want to join us inside for a _friendly_ game of exploding snap with Ginny?" George finished

"Hi Fred, George, don't know because when is a game ever friendly with both of you..." 'She replied back'

"Well then how about we make it friendlier and play a game, me and you against Fred and Ginny…" 'George stated trying to convince her into playing with them'

This seemed to convince her as she nodded her head saying "Sure" and started walking back towards the house catching up with Ginny leaving the twins behind.

**Fred's P.O.V**

Granger might not have seen the small smile that showed up on Georges or the slight gleam in his eyes face but he did and knowing his twin which he did very much he knew something was up_. 'Hmmm I'm going to have to check up on that' _he thought as he and George started back towards the house.

**George's P.O.V**

He couldn't help but smile at her response. He'd seen her all summer doing nothing but read. It's not that reading is bad as he sometime would read as well _'Wipe that shocked look off your face, yes I a Weasley twin actually reads. Surprise surprise but I do need to as some charms or transfiguration spells for our inventions are necessary and consist of thinking. Shocker I know' _but it's just that's all she did and he wanted to make sure she had some fun before having to go to Hogwarts and doing the same thing. He and Fred _'well Fred actually hadn't agreed to this yet but he would make sure he did'_ were going to make sure she had 'some' fun at least.

Ginny's P.O.V

She watched as Hermione got up from her conversation with the twins. A smile slowly appearing after agreeing to something with one of the twins, George it seemed. She slowly made her way towards Ginny, trying hard to hide her smile but failing miserably.

"What were you talking about with the twins?" 'She asked mischievously hoping to find out something'

"Oh they were just convincing me to play a game exploding snap with you guys"

"Oh and just how did they go about convincing you? Seems like George did most of the 'convincing' though" 'she said slowly raising her eyebrows at Hermione's blushing cheeks'

"Yea well he just said that he and I would team up against you and Fred" 'she said her eyes looking at anything but Ginny'

"Well that seem to have done the trick doesn't" 'She replied smirking'

"I guess" 'she barely squeaked out as they reached the door to the house'


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine everything belongs to J. K Rowling. Sad but true: (**

**Okay I haven't mentioned before but the description of the characters appearances will come from the movies. I have read many stories describing the twins with blue eyes and being shorter than Ron. Now for those of you that prefer that better sorry but I cannot picture the twins any different than they appear in the movies. They are just too adorable to change.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Once they all reached the house they went to the couches by the fireplace not that there was any considering how hot it had gotten during the day. Fred, George, Ginny and Hermione spent about an hour and half playing exploding snap but stopped as Ron and harry wanted to do something as well. Mostly Ron though as he kept complaining about how hot it was, how bored he was ,and that they all should do something else. So finally they stopped playing but only after having playing about six or seven games of which mostly Hermione and George won with the exception of one or two won by Ginny and Fred.

Hermione's P.O.V

"Fine _Ronald_ how about we play some other game then, seeing as you're _so_ bored." 'She told a whining Ron, putting an emphasis on his name showing she was a bit annoyed'

"Thanks 'Mione I knew you would be understand how bored I was " 'Completely not noticing the sarcasm in her voice'

"Honestly Ronald" 'she said sighing and rolling her eyes'

"Don't worry Hermione we all know how little Ronniekins can be a little thick at times-" 'Came George's voice from behind her '

"But we would have expected you knowing it by now considering how_ close_ you both are" 'continued Fred as he popped up beside George, a small smirk playing at his mouth trying to hint something at her. This much she knew from studying the twins a little. Knowing how they acted at when they were planning a prank or such'

Confused at Fred's words and expression she quickly looked at George who was looking anywhere but at her. She thought this was strange behavior for the twins well not really Fred but George looked a little…angry shall i say noticing his clenched teeth. Realizing she had spent a little more time than necessarily studying George she looked back at Fred while responding.

"Fred of course I know he can be thick at times I learned that back in first year." 'Completely ignoring the look and mysterious expression at the word _close_'

"Why certainly Hermione" 'he replied smirking even wider at her ignoring certain parts of what he had said' Chuckling he walked away from her while a still distant looking George followed.

* * *

><p>George's P.O.V<p>

He silently followed Fred not wanting to say anything. As they were out of anyone's sight Fred suddenly turned around and bumped into George. Taking a second to compose himself he looked at Fred who was eyeing him with concern.

"George, you alright there? You're looking a pit pale there bro." 'He said the worry was obvious as he spoke'

"Yeah fine" 'he muttered before sitting down on the stairs they were standing by.

"Come on something is bothering you. I know this as a fact, I'm not just guessing"

"Nothing's wrong, just a bit tired is all" 'he said pretending to yawn hopefully getting rid of Fred's suspicions to no luck though'

Come on we both know that's bull, but I won't pry just know that I'm here for whatever you need to talk to me about, okay now come one lets go play something with everyone" 'he said heading towards the others

Truth be told, George didn't know why he was so upset. Maybe it was because…no…it couldn't have been could it. Last he remembered was Fred suggesting to Hermione that her friendship with Ron was more than just that. At that he started clenching his teeth in what he thought of as anger but it couldn't have been it. He couldn't be upset that maybe Hermione's friendship with Ron was more than just that. He just couldn't be upset about that, how could he, he didn't even like the bird.

Did he? There's no reason to feel like that at what could be her maybe relationship with Ron. Then why did he?

* * *

><p><strong>There. The end to chapter 3. I made it give you a little of George's personal thoughts. I'm so sorry that they are so short but I promise to try to write longer chapters. Please review. Any thoughts you have please share them with me. I'm sorry if it's not so good it is my first story after all. I just hope its good enough for people to enjoy reading it.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of harry potter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 <strong>

**Hermione's P.O.V**

_I wonder why George looks so upset _Thinking back to see if any she said had upset him she replayed the conversation over in her head, while heading towards the others.

"_Fine Ronald how about we play some other game then, seeing as you're so bored." '_

"_Thanks 'Mione I knew you would be understand how bored I was" _

"_Honestly Ronald" _

"_Don't worry Hermione we all know how little Ronniekins can be a little thick at times-" _

"_But we would have expected you knowing it by now considering how close you both are"_

"_Fred of course I know he can be thick at times I learned that back in first year." _

"_Why certainly Hermione" _

She suddenly stopped cold.

No… He couldn't have been implying… could he? Of course not. Who would ever think she likes Ron. Honestly that's just an ausbsered thought, but how he said it made it seem like he thought they were dating. Which they were NOT. Why would Fred even think this?

'_Cause he's Fred for Pete's sakes! He's a one half of the famous Weasley twins, of course he would think such horrid things and try to tease her with them.'_

That thought brought her to think of the other Weasley twin who she had forgotten about in her momentarily panic attack. Of course George knew what Fred was implying but then why would he look upset at that? There wasn't any reason for him to, unless... No, stop, shut up, of course he wouldn't, there has to be another reason maybe he just tired or something. Neither of the Weasley twins would ever think of her that way even though she wished a certain one did but if she kept thinking that then she would let her hopes rise only to get crushed in the end leaving her sad and hurt. Certainly she would not let that happen, but she remembered what Fred implied,, did Ron like her?

She turned towards Ron who was sitting next to harry and Ginny talking to them but looking at her. She made her herself give him a small smile as he smiled widely with too much enthusiasm.

So maybe that's why Fred thought that, no matter because, she didn't feel anything like that towards him to her they were just good friends along with Harry. She loved him but in a brotherly way. To her he and harry were like brothers but George was a different story. She really did like George not that she would ever admit it to anyone.

* * *

><p><strong>I am very deeply sorry to have stopped this chapter here but I wanted to write what Hermione thought at what Fred implied. Anyways please review. Also thank you for reading and I will post at least two time a week or well try very hard to do so maybe more sometimes if I have any extra time.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing involving Harry Potter**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

**Fred's P.O.V**

"So has either one of you lovely gals decide what we shall be playing next?" He said looking at his little sister and Hermione, noticing George looking a bit better as he sat down on the floor in front of him and of course being the kindly brother he was scooted down from his seat next to his little sister to sit with him.

"Oi, why does it have to be one of them to decide what we're going to do next" said Ron who was slightly red because of his yelling.

"Because Ronnie-" started George now that he was feeling better about before

"If the girls wouldn't want to play we won't be able to-" continued Fred

"So it is just easier to just have them decide what to do next."

"Since when do you to listen what they say" Ron said snorting

"Since dear Hermione and our dear little sister here-" continued Fred

"Can easily hex our arses off if they wanted to-"

"So even if it means losing some of your precious pride, take some advice from your-"

"Exceedingly handsome, caring and brilliant brothers-"

"And just go along with what either says." They both finished

"Wow Fred, George well seems like both of you seem smarter than you look" Hermione responded to their advice to Ron.

Mocking faint hurt he put his hand on his chest while saying "It hurts Granger that you think so lowly of us doesn't it dear brother" and nudging George

"Of course it does, surely you think us to be that thick did you"

"We are not our dear brother Ronnie here"

"No hard feelings" George said nodding to Ron as he mumbled something under his breath

"Not on all things" Hermione told him looking amused

"But you had to have thought we had some brilliance in our minds "

"Haven't you ever thought what we do takes some planning and thinking?"

"Of course I know that you have some brilliance I just think that you could show it some other way but i do know that your pranks do take some brain not just anyone can come up with them"

"My, my, our dear little bookworm talking greatly of our pranks, Georgie I'd never thought see the day."

"Of course dear brother who would have ever thought our dear little bookworm who at times even seems to not have so much fun because of reading her books all day long, praising us and our pranks" finished George puffing out his chest as I did the same.

"I am certainly not praising so don't think any more of what I am saying" George who opened his mouth to say something closed it as Hermione continued

"And what I am saying is that I acknowledge that you actually have to know something to come up with your pranks"

At this I took the liberty to continue "Ahh but Hermione dear all we want from you-"

"Is notice that it actually requires brains to do what we do love" George finished for me.

"Well of course it requires brains you guys don't just pull pranks using stuff from Zonko's or something, well not mostly but you invent your own things at times"

"That's great love! Exactly" Yelled out George

"See Forge our smart little bookworm here actually thinks of us as inventors instead of just pranksters"

"Well Gred she isn't the smartest which of our generation for nothing now is she"

Looking back at Hermione I could see a little blush at my dear twin's words as she looked anywhere but George.

Nodding her head she turned back to Harry, Ron and Ginny all who were looking mouths open in shock at their conversation.

"You all should close your mouths before you catch any flies you know" I said hoping to get them to do so. It seemed to work because they all did.

"It's just I heard Hermione say a couple of things that I'm sure I hallucinated" Said Ginny still staring at Hermione wide eyed

"No Ginny you did not hallucinate anything I did in fact say that" Hermione said back calmly "So what should we do now" She continued trying to change the subject of the conversation.

I took this chance to look at George who was looking at Hermione awestruck with a goofy grin. _Hmm curious, yes Hermione shocked us but George looked like… Hmm curious._ He was still gazing at her this time with admiration. At this I slightly nudged him hoping to get a reaction from him or to stop his staring before anyone else noticed which if he keeps this up I bet everyone will.

"Forge" I whispered nudging him again when he didn't respond the first time. "Stop staring your drooling"

This seemed to get a reaction out of him

"Huhh?"

"Stop staring at Granger or someone other than me is going to notice dearest brother." I said smirking at his face as we turned back to the others as they discussed what to do

* * *

><p><strong>Well I now finished chapter 5. I know so far not many GeorgeHermione moments but I don't want to start that too quickly. And as to the whole chapter being in Fred's P.O.V I did this since he is closest to George and to have someone notice his growing affection for the girl as well as Hermione's suspicious actions.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

**Disclaimer: Still not mine :'(**

**Why hello there everyone. Sorry I didn't update sooner but I've been kind of busy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ginny's P.O.V<strong>

"I've got it!" she shouted

What have you got?" responded Ron

"Ron, why must you be so daft?"

"We were trying to think of a game to play, why else would I yell that out"

"Sheesh Ginny just asking" he mumbled hoping to draw the attention away from him.

"Either way what game have you thought of Ginny" asked Hermione tearing her gaze from George, Ginny noticed this but decided against saying everything.

She had the perfect game to play, truth or dare

'Maybe I'll finally find out who it is she likes even if I do have a suspicion of who it is'

Eyeing George she turned back to Hermione

"Truth or Dare" she said smirking

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione's P.O.V<strong>

'_DAMN DAMN DAMN!'_

Ginny for sure was going to ask her about who she liked.

'_I cannot and will not tell her here'_

'_Surely she'll try to make me tell her some way or another'_

'_Ughhh! What am I going to do?'_

* * *

><p><strong>George's P.O.V<strong>

'_What is Ginny planning?' _

'_I can already tell it's something because of the smirk but what could it be'_

'_Surely she couldn't know, wait know what, there's nothing to know, now is there.'_

'_But surely she would think it, it is Ginny after all'_

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione's P.O.V<strong>

"Sure sound like fun" hoping I sounded convincing enough I forced a smile but thinking it wasn't all that forced just mostly trying to get part the uneasiness I felt.

How about you guys, you want to play?" I asked turning towards all the guys

Ron just mumbled a sure while Harry just smiled and nodded his head. Turning towards the twins I asked them now

"Why of course, why would we turn down the chance at embarrassing some if they pick dare or even truth, right Georgie" _'I have to remember to be careful at what I choose or say with either twin' _"Right Freddie, it also gives us the chance to hear some juicy secrets" he said while waggling his eyebrows.

"I guess it's a go Gin" I said turning back to Ginny.

* * *

><p><strong>Ginny's P.O.V<strong>

"Yay!"

"Okay Fred, George make sure there's enough space to play"

"And Ron, Harry go get something to eat from the cupboards"

"Hermione come upstairs quickly with me please"

"Hey that's no fair how come you guys just get to do nothing while were getting everything ready" said Ron as we both started walking towards the stairs.

"Just go get the food _Ronald_" I said while glaring at him

Certainly not happy he turned around to look at harry while mumbling for him to follow. He twins had already gone to clear things so could have enough space to play.

"Come one Hermione" I told her and we started walking to the room we both shared. As we reached the room I closed the door and turned to her.

"So are you going to tell me who it is you like or are you going to make me ask you in front everyone and possibly the person you like." I said while crossing my arms and tapping my foot.

Looking nervously around the room she replied

"I don't know what you're talking about Ginny"

"Oh come on Hermione, I know you don't want me asking you that in front of my brothers cause I know you like one of them."

"Why do you think that?"

"Oh come on you know it's true, the only possible people you could like is Harry, Ron, Fred or George."

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione's P.O.V<strong>

Hermione's stomach lurched at the last name.

'_Shoot, she probably knows, what am I going to do, should I just tell her or wait until she figures it out? She probably has but oh I don't know what to do'_

"I know for sure it's not Ron. And I'm pretty sure it's not Harry. It's not Harry is it?" She said her face falling slightly

"No of course it's not. I love Harry but only like a brother." She said hoping to console her best friend from thinking she liked her lifelong crush. The change in her face was seen instantly

"So you are admitting it's one of them !"

"Damn it" she cursed under breath.

"Ha! So that only leaves one of the twins"

Hermione could see the smirk on her friend's face as she felt herself blush

"But I am going to have to wait to interrogate you some more, so let's go back down before someone decides to come find us"

At this both girls turned at walked out the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Fred's P.O.V<strong>

"Oi Georgie"

"What Freddie"

"Since when have you fancied Granger?" I said a small smirk slowly showing on my face as I turned to look at him. Putting the stool he was moving down, he turned to me.

"What makes you think I fancy Granger?" He said the tips of his ears slightly turning pink.

"Oh I don't know you practically drooling as you stared at her when she admitted she thought we were smart"

"I wasn't staring" he mumbled

"Yea and I'm Malfoy's twins"

"Yea, yea"

"Oh come on you know it's true why else would you get all pissed off when I suggested she and Ron had something."

"I don't like her" he practically growled

"Come off it George and just admit so I can help you with her"

* * *

><p><strong>George's P.O.V<strong>

'_Did I like her? Damn it! I think Fred's right why else would I freak when he said that or stare at her so much now. Maybe because she seems different now from last year and also I noticed how pretty she really is. But still ughh, I might as well admit it to Fred it's not like he won't find out'_

"Fine, Fred your right I do like her"

"And just who is it that you like you George" came a voice behind him.

'_Crap now Ginny knew he liked some'_ turning around to look at Ginny he saw Hermione standing next to his little sister _'and apparently so does Hermione now, at least they don't know it's her.'_

* * *

><p><strong>There done with the sixth chapter! Finally we get George to admit he likes Hermione. Maybe well get more GeorgeHermione moments now, yay! And please remeber to review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Notes:**

**Just before i start I would like to say that this story so far has taken place before Harry, Ron and Hermione's fourth year meaning for Ginny its third and sixth for Fred and George. I know that as soon as Harry got to the burrow they went to the watch the quidditch cup thing but let's just say for the sake of the story that he got there a bit earlier and that this is what they did from then to there. I'm going to write about the quidditch thing I just wanted to write about this a bit and certainly I will write about that just wait a couple of chapters… I think.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Harry Potter related**

* * *

><p><strong>George's P.O.V<strong>

"No one you need to know about Gin" as I said it I felt the tips of my ears turning pink.

"Oh come on George tell me pleaseee!" she said while pouting.

"No Gin I'm not telling"

"Oh come on pleaseee George"

"Yea Georgie why don't you tell our dear sister and Granger here who you like" Fred said smirking.

"Oh butt out Fred! And no I'm not saying!" I told him back while also glaring at him.

At this I took a second to look at Hermione, just by looking at her I could see she was sad about something. I didn't know why but I wanted to comfort her. Wait! What if she looked sad because she thought I liked someone else and she liked me! No, that wouldn't be it. She wouldn't like him. This was Granger he was talking about. Know it all, always follows the rules, bookworm Granger she wouldn't like a prankster like him.

Feeling a bit devastated at his own thought he turned from her and looked back to Ginny.

"Go see if Ron and Harry got any snacks so we could start playing."

Hermione's P.O.V

'_He likes someone.'_

That's the thought that keep going on and on in my head as Ginny dragged me to look for Harry and Ron.

'_Damn it. Why did I have to fall for someone with whom I would never have a chance with! Why couldn't have been Ron or someone? Ughh. Nasty thought, nasty thought.'_

Just thinking that sent shivers through her body and most definitely not the good kind.

'_She would never like Ron. Ron was just Ron. He was like a brother to her, so was Harry. The only person she would like was the one saying he already liked someone'._

* * *

><p><strong>Ginny's P.O.V<strong>

"Mione, you okay?"

"Hmm, oh yea fine"

"Are you sure?"

"Yea"

This was a lie. This much I knew. She was most definitely not fine. Why would she have gotten so upset? Nothings happen since I talked to her except talking to the twins. That was it!

"You like him don't you" I said my voice softening as I finally realized it.

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione's P.O.V<strong>

I looked up to see Ginny had stopped walking and was just looking at me.

"He's who you like isn't it."

I could hear the softness of her voice. I knew she was trying to voice her acknowledgment without upsetting me. Might as well tell since she already thought this and knowing Ginny I wouldn't be able to make her stop thinking it.

"Yes" my voice was barely above a whisper.

* * *

><p><strong>Ginny P.O.V<strong>

"It's okay 'Mione" I said as I moved to hug her.

"No its okay I'm not going to cry. Why cry over something as stupid as that right?" but even as she said that I could see the pain in her eyes.

"Right, now come on let's get Harry and Ron" I said ignoring the glistening in her eyes. I knew she wouldn't want me to point it out.

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione's P.O.V<strong>

Using the back of my sleeve I wipe the tear that managed escape and followed Ginny.

'_He wasn't worth crying for. I would get over him. It's just a stupid crush anyways. A crush that's lasted ever since I became friends with Ron and his family mostly his two twin brothers but I would get over it. No point in trying to do anything when I know he likes someone else. '_

* * *

><p><strong>Harry's P.O.V<strong>

"Harry!"

"Harry you there?"

"Yea in here Gin."

"Where's Ron?"

I looked at Hermione he wouldn't ask why but she looked like if she was about to cry. Her eyes were slightly red and puffy but I didn't say anything because i knew that would be the wrong thing to do with Hermione. Looking back at Ginny she gave me a slight nod saying that she was upset but to not say anything.

"Here!" by the muffled response we could all tell he already was eating. As we turned to look at him he came out carrying armfuls of cookies and other sweets.

At the sight of him we all moved to take some of the sweets out of his arms before he dropped any.

'Thanks, I'm sure I was about to drop an armload."

"Come on" Ginny started "let's get back to the twins before they explode anything"

Noticing Hermione's shoulders fall slightly at the mention of the twins I knew it had something to do with them.

'_Probably with what I found out a couple of days before.'_

_Flashback_

_Hermione was sitting by the tree watching as Ginny, Ron and the twins started flying on their brooms for the soon to be occurring game of quidditch. _

_As I walked up to her I noticed she hadn't seen me because she was busy staring at something else. Looking up to what she was watching I saw it was one of the twins flying around._

"_Which one is it, Fred or George?"_

_Jumping and holding her hand up to her chest she started,_

"_Merlin, Harry you scared me."_

"_Is it Fred or George?"_

"_George" she said bluntly before she realized it and ducked her head the blush already covering her cheeks._

"_It's okay if you like him 'Mione"_

"_Who said I like him" she said yet again ducking her head._

"_No one, but I can tell you do just by how you stare at him" he said allowing himself to sneak a glance at Ginny. Being the observant person she is she noticed this._

"_When are you going to tell her?"_

"_I don't know if she still likes me"_

"_You should still try either way"_

"_Thanks and you should do the same you know"_

"_Yea I know, oh and Harry"_

"_Yea,"_

"_Thanks for not judging" she said as she got up and faced me._

"_No problem 'Mione" I said as I quickly hugged her. As I stepped back I saw the twin who I assumed was George looking our way with a look I couldn't determine and then just quickly he turned around._

_End of Flashback_

Waiting for Ginny to walk out with Ron I quickly called her.

" Mione!"

"What Harry"

"What the git do this time?" I said eyeing her curiously.

Letting out a forced chuckle she said

"Nothing really just I found with Ginny that he likes someone." her sentence ending with a sad smile.

"It's alright 'Mione you'll see it'll get better"

"Thanks Harry" she said this time he could tell it was a real smile.

At this he stepped forward still holding some of the sweets and hugged her as tightly as he could then whispered to her,

"No problem 'Mione just know you can talk to me whenever, the same offer you told me, okay"

"Okay" she nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>George's P.O.V<strong>

Unknowingly to Harry and Hermione he saw them both hugging and I know it's stupid because there are best friends so of course they hug but why would they hug right now. It just seemed to be more than just a hug between to friends.

'_What if Harry likes her. If Harry likes her, he doesn't stand a chance because of course its Harry. He's her best friend, the famous boy who lived, the chosen one and who was he? Just a prankster and a joker who couldn't take anything seriously_.

With shoulders slumped he went back to the others.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay I know that in the fourth one harry like Cho but ehh I thought it worked if he like Ginny now. Ohh and please Review:)<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter and all the characters, and sadly not even the twins.**

**Sorry i havent uploaded in some time but i've kind of have writers block and i forgot i had this chapter wrtitten already and im gonna start working on the next one soon.**

* * *

><p><strong>George's P.O.V<strong>

Walking out of the kitchen he went to sit next to Fred.

'_Now that I finally realized I like her it seems that she and Harry had a thing. Of course if she likes anyone it's going to be Harry. Not me, Harry.'_

"Hey Georgie, you alright there? " whispered Fred

"Yea Freddie, no big deal"

"Where's Granger and Potter?"

"Kitchen" I grumbled, my thoughts came to me again causing me to slump my shoulders once again.

"Oh, I see"

"What?"

"You're jealous of Potter here talking to our little bookworm" he said smirking

"They weren't talking they were hugging" I grunted

"Well sorry to say but there're friends and they hug all the time, but I don't think you have to worry about him. It seems like a certain wonder boy here has taken a fancy to our dear little sister." He said eyeing Harry going to where Ginny was sitting talking to Ron. "But if I were you I'd keep an eye on little Ronniekins there." He finished pointing to Ron who was watching Hermione put the food she was carrying down and walk towards them.

I didn't know what to say so I just nodded towards Fred. Looking back at the others I watched Hermione walk towards Ron but what seemed kind of hesitantly. I think mainly because Ron was staring at her so obviously.

"Come on Freddie, lets go save Granger from Ronnie there" I said nodding towards them

"Let's go Georgie"

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione's P.O.V<strong>

Feeling a bit better after talking to Harry she walked out the kitchen behind him. He had known what is was about as he had found a bit before and didn't say anything bad about it neither did Ginny, that only left Ron, and well the twins but she couldn't, no she wouldn't tell them.

'_I don't want to tell Ron though because he'll either blow and yell or ignore me completely, and well neither option is better than the other.'_

After Harry put down what he was carrying he went to go sit down with Ginny leaving her just standing there. She put down what she was carrying before walking towards them but as she looked up she saw Ron staring at her inventively. Slowly she started walking towards them mostly because how Ron was looking at her was unnerving, so she walked slowed her pace with each step until a voice popped up on her side.

"Hey Granger, come sit with us on the other side"

She turned around to see the eyes of someone who she studied so much more than anyone knew.

"Oh hey George, sure why not"

"Well sorry to disappoint Granger but I'm Fred" he said his eyes twinkling mischievously as he tried to confuse her. She knew what he was doing and she knew for sure he was George. She had learned how to tell them apart long ago and now did it effortlessly.

"No you're not. I know you're George. Unlike the others I can actually tell you both apart."

"And just how do you do that Granger" the twinkle in his eyes seeming to grow brighter.

"I have my ways Weasley" I said smirking at the amazement and amusement that showed on his face. I was still looking at him when I heard him chuckle and say,

"Know it all"

I visibly saddened at his words thinking that's probably all he thought of me. I looked up to look at him and saw the laughter in his eyes as well as his grin. I tried not to laugh as I saw he was joking.

"Come on lets go sit down" I said and I couldn't help but keep the smile off my face.

"Bossy too" he said chuckling

"Come on"

"Yes mam" he said in mock salute. This time I couldn't help but laugh as I moved to sit down pulling him by the arm with me, still chuckling and smiling widely at his actions.

* * *

><p><strong>Ron's P.O.V<strong>

When Harry sat down with Ginny they started talking not noticing I wasn't listening to them so I just looked around the room. I finally stopped as I saw Hermione standing on the side still carrying the snacks I handed her some time ago, after standing for a couple of seconds she put them down. When she looked up she looked at me and started walking. After a second though, I saw one of the twins pop up beside her. I could only slightly hear what they were saying,

"Hey Granger, come sit with us on the other side"

"Oh hey George, sure why no-"

But that was all he heard because at that moment the other twin. Assuming it was Fred because Hermione had mention George.

"Hey there Ronniekins"

"What are you doing Fred"

"You know I'm Fred? Since when can you tell who is who" he said seeming very surprised and what seems maybe a bit worried.

"I can't i just Hermione say George so I assumed that was who she was talking to"

"Well that's good we can't have you knowing how to tell us apart now can we" he said as he said that he turned to the others,

"So are we going to get started or what" he said smirking

Knowing his brothers he knew they had something planned but he dint know what. He just hoped that it wasn't anything to embarrassing.

"Sure let's sit in a circle on the floor" answered Ginny

"Kay then" Taking this moment that Fred was distracted he turned once again to look at Hermione. He saw her laughing at something George said then grabbed his arm to pull him to the couch with her.

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione's P.O.V<strong>

After she pulled George along with her to sit down she sat down criss cross facing George. He sat down the same as her and just looked at her for about a minute until he spoke.

"So Granger, fancy anyone?"

She raised her eyebrows at his question until deciding she should answer him.

* * *

><p><strong>George's P.O.V<strong>

After asking her who she fancied he thought that, that was probably the wrong thing to do. He asked her though hoping to diminish some of the thought he had concerning a certain scarred friend and a younger brother of his. He said in it a joking tone hoping that she wouldn't freak out on him, but he really wanted to know her answer.

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione's P.O.V<strong>

'_Oh Merlin! Why is he asking that? Does he know that she likes him? No- wait what if he was asking because he thought she liked Ron and wanted to help set him up with her'_

She inwardly shook herself rid of that thought. After a couple of seconds she managed to calm her nerves about his question, but she could feel the heat on her face and knew she was blushing.

"None of your business, why are you asking anyways?" she said eyeing him carefully waiting for what he was going to say.

"N-no reason just wondering if you had a thing for wonder boy here or my brother?" he said looking around the room.

She knew he was trying to sound calm as if nothing was bothering him but she noticed his stutter. She chose to just ignore it knowing it would only cause him to be embarrassed.

"Harry? No never. I love him but only as a brother. That's kind of like me asking you if you fancied Ginny." The look on his face told me he got what I was saying. "See that's how I feel about Harry." he looked as if thinking about it then continued his questions.

"How about Ron then?"

"Ron is a different thing. What I feel about him is different than what I feel about harry- Wait George why the sudden interest in my love life huhh?"As she said these words to him she felt a smirk slowly appearing on her face.

"Umm no reason jus- Have you noticed Ron staring at you?"

"George Weasley! Stop trying to change the subject!"

"I am not! Just his staring is unnerving plus he's always like probably has something to do with his crush on you "

As he finished she swore she heard a slight growl coming from him.

"Bullocks George! Why would anyone like me! You've said it yourself I'm nothing but a boring bookworm that doesn't like to have fun!" I said though it sounded as if I was about to start yelling, but I was upset and I knew this because I could feel the tears brimming my eyes. I knew that Ron probably did like me but I was more upset because he avoided my question. As well because he was talking about Ron liking me, meaning he probably didn't.

* * *

><p><strong>George's P.O.V<strong>

"Hermione" he said putting a finger under her chin to make her look up at him, while he looked at her wide eyes which were glazed over and looked as if she was about to cry "Never say that about yourself. You are a wonderful, brilliant, and gorgeous witch. How could someone not like you? You just need have more confidence and you will realize just how wonderful you really are." Finishing he realized that there were tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Ohh 'Mione, I didn't mean to make you cry."

Letting out a couple low chuckles she stared smiling at him.

"No George it's just that was very sweet of you to say"

"Well its true and never doubt it." He said smiling widely at her.

All of the sudden he felt her arms around him.

"Thank you" she whispered in his ear. He shivered slightly at this but hugged back as tightly as she did. Finally letting her go he saw Fred wink at him and continue his conversation with Ginny and Harry who were looking at his direction but then he noticed Ron glaring at him his arms clenched at his side and he was clearly gritting his teeth together. Not even Ron's reaction could take him out of his good mood. So he just turned back to Hermione who was smiling as well. Probably not as obvious as him, but smiling none less.


End file.
